1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utility meters and, more particularly, to utility meters capable of communicating meter data to a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility meters are commonplace with regard to measuring utility or commodity consumption or usage (e.g. electricity, gas, water, and the like) for billing the consumer. Such utility meters are interposed between the source of the utility and the usage point. The utility meters are generally located proximate the area of usage of the commodity and, in the case of electricity meters, are typically mounted on a side of the structure in which the electrical energy is consumed. Because the cost of the commodity to the consumer is determined in part by usage, the metered amount of consumption of the commodity must be communicated to the utility service provider.
Various techniques have been developed to communicate data from utility meters that measure commodity usage at utility customer sites. Historically, meters have been read manually by human xe2x80x9cmeter readersxe2x80x9d who traveled from meter site to meter site. In such techniques, the meter reading data may be written down by the meter reader or inputted manually into an electronic data collection device. However, manual reading has substantial labor costs and is vulnerable to transportation problems, truancy, and human error. In view of the above, various techniques have been developed to alleviate the problems.
One technique for remote meter data collection is to utilize hardwired electronic communications systems (such as telephone lines) to transmit meter data to remote monitor stations. Such systems, however, require dedicated line connections that can increase meter installation costs, and, for example, in the case of telephone lines, rely on the specifications and dependability of communications networks over which the utility supplier has little of not control.
Another technique for remote meter data collection employs radio frequency (RF) communications between meters and remote monitor stations. A problem with prior art RF communications techniques is that no standard, universal communication system has been adopted. Accordingly, different utility service providers may adopt any one of various RF communications technologies, such as Itron, Cell Net, RAMAR, etc., that utilize various frequency modulation and protocol schemes. As a result, meter manufacturers must specifically adapt meters to accommodate the RF communications schemes of particular utility service providers. In particular, manufacturers must equip each meter with a radio that is specifically adapted to communicate using the communication system employed by the utility service provider. The process of equipping separate meters with diverse radio equipment increases manufacturing and logistical costs.
It would thus be desirable for a utility meter to be capable of sending and/or receiving meter data within a plurality of RF communication schemes.
It would also be desirable for a utility meter to be capable of transmitting and/or receiving meter data and the like without requiring each meter to be specifically adapted to the particular communication scheme used by the utility service provider that purchases the meter.
The present invention, in one form, is a utility meter having an adaptive radio that provides communication between the utility meter and a remote station via any of a plurality of RF modulation schemes and communication protocols over any of a plurality of carrier frequencies.
According to one embodiment, a utility meter has an adaptive radio module that includes processing circuitry, memory, an analog-to-digital (A/D) converter, a digital-to-analog (D/A) converter, filters, a tunable broad band up/down converter (UDC), and an RF antenna. The adaptive radio module is preferably configured to send and/or receive data and is electronically coupled to controlling and monitoring circuitry of the meter.
In operation, the RF antenna receives and transmits RF waves, and is operationally connected to the UDC. For reception of communications (such as a request for data) from the remote station, the UDC scans a plurality of RF carrier frequencies for communications to the meter from the remote station. The communications may be in any one of a plurality of combinations of modulation schemes and communications protocols. Output signals from UDC are filtered, digitized by the A/D converter, and then demodulated by the processing circuits. The signal processing capabilities of a digital signal processor (DSP) provides demodulation of a plurality of modulation schemes.
In one form, the DSP is operable to be self-configurable to effectuate any one of a plurality of demodulation schemes and any one of a plurality of communication protocols. Transmissions of communications from the utility meter to the remote station are conversely accomplished in any of a plurality of modulation schemes and any one of a plurality of communications protocols.
The present invention, in another form, provides a method of providing communication between a utility meter and a remote station via an adaptive radio that communicates with a remote station via any of a plurality of RF modulation schemes and communications protocols over any of a plurality of carrier frequencies.
As a result, the present utility meter with an adaptive radio provides communications between the utility meter and a remote station via any of a plurality of RF modulation schemes and communications protocols over any of a plurality of carrier frequencies. The use of the adaptive radio reduces, if not eliminates, the need to specially configure each meter for the specific RF communication techniques employed by the system in which the meter is used.